


伪经

by Anonymous



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Heresy, M/M, Religious Content, Sensei's Ferrari, Shameless Smut, don't read during Sunday service
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 12:26:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "免得撒旦乘虚而入，因为我们并非不知道它的诡计"





	伪经

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Apocrypha](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13789209) by [Capsaicin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capsaicin/pseuds/Capsaicin), [duelmepharaoh (captain_indigo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_indigo/pseuds/duelmepharaoh). 



> 就译了第一节，各位随便吃吃  
> [>>本章配图](http://coconutcat.lofter.com/post/1729c4_1255191d)

"免得撒旦乘虚而入，因为我们并非不知道它的诡计" 

——哥林多后书 2:11

 

他和村民们只打了个照面。其中一位长老用颤抖的手为他指出了他寻找的教堂。愿上帝与你同在——他说。

海马点了点头便转身离去。

他在古老的教堂门前习惯性地整了整自己法衣的衣领。他受命退治的妖魔已数不胜数，这个手癖总能让他在执行任务前定下心来。眼前的大门已被风化得面目全非，只留下模糊的羽翼和卷轴的轮廓，无言诉说着昔日的华丽。他推开大门跨入门槛，脚底细碎的瓦砾和琉璃碎片喀嚓作响。一阵热风从他的身后袭来，仿佛他刚刚开启了一座古老的陵墓。

“它”在等着他。

“欢迎你，上帝的仆人。我已经很久没有见过访客了。”恶魔侧卧在教堂中央的祭坛上，殷红的眸子熠熠生辉。

“哼，我听说的可不是这么回事。过去这一个月里不是已经有六个人来过这里了么？”

“我要是被迫把他们都吃掉了，他们还能算客人么？”

“被迫吗？”海马冷笑，“随你怎么说。”

“他们执意和我作对，”恶魔怂了怂肩，慵懒地摆弄他黝黑细长的尾巴。海马怔怔地看了好一会，才惊觉自己目光被恶魔的动作引了过去。恶魔笑：“看来这要比我想象中来得简单。”

“你挺自信嘛……要知道已经有成百上千只像你这样的魔物死在我的手下。”

恶魔闻言坐直了身体，纤细的双腿优雅地荡过开裂的石台。

“愚昧的神父啊——我可不能跟你说的那些魔物相提并论。”恶魔的嗓音低沉而沙哑，海马不觉间心跳已骤然加速——

原来只是一只淫魔罢了。海马冷笑着定住心神。计谋不逞的恶魔见状低吼着露出了獠牙。

“你们都是一个样的纸老虎，”海马笑道，三两步便已跨到祭台前。恶魔还没来得及反应便已被海马掐住喉咙钉到祭台上，圣水处理过的除魔手套烧得他的皮肤滋滋作响。他尖叫着挣扎，但是尖锐的魔爪抓在神父袖里的皮护腕上一点用处都没有。海马大笑着俯身探视他无助的猎物：“可恶的魔鬼啊，你可准备好为你的罪行忏悔？——告诉我你的名字。”

“我叫暗，”恶魔恶狠狠道。海马翻了个白眼。

“信口胡言。我以上帝的名义命令你，告诉我你真正的名字！”

恶魔忽然停止了挣扎，身体一下子瘫软了下去。胜利的满足感潮涌而至，海马满怀期待地等着恶魔开口——

“吾名、阿斯莫德。”

恶魔的话声婉转而甜蜜，仿佛对恋人的低语。海马的脸色应声变得煞白。恶魔反手抓住了他的手腕，海马抽身不及，除魔手套在恶魔的爪中瞬间烧得漆黑。这双手套对付普通的魔物绰绰有余，但对方可是地狱七魔王的一柱——不是最高等的圣物，在他们面前都不堪一击。海马咬牙试图抽开双手，无奈魔爪的桎梏仿佛钢铁般牢固。除魔手套转眼间便化为灰烬，只剩下海马冰冷的指尖贴在恶魔裸露的脖颈上。

接下来的一瞬间什么也没有发生。海马暗暗祈祷这代表他余下的护符扛住了恶魔的妖力。

随后一声清响彻底打碎了他的侥幸。“啪嚓、啪嚓——”挂在腰带上的护符一个接着一个地碎作斋粉，恶魔的笑容也愈发妖冶。海马感觉到掌心的肌肤一点点升温，直到灼人的热浪仿佛要烧进他的腹腔、爬上他的脖颈、烙进他的骨髓——为什么这只恶魔一丝不挂？他刚才就是这样吗？海马摇了摇头，试图眨开眼前升起的迷雾。他怎么想也想不起来了。这时他才猛然意识到自己被夹在恶魔双腿间，逐渐无力的双手落在恶魔脖颈上已不过是轻抚的力道。

“我说过了吧？我要对付你可简单得很。你对你们的主宣誓保守贞洁已经过去多久了？想必是很久了吧……毕竟我这么容易就征服了你。”名为暗的恶魔笑着松开了海马的手腕。海马指尖抖了抖。就是现在！他得抓紧这个机会——恶魔的手牢牢按在他的胯间，他应声向前跪倒。恶魔丰满的双唇近在眼前——太近了，仿佛娇艳欲滴的花朵，让人怎能不一亲芳泽——不，他不能在这污秽的魔物面前俯首称臣！海马咬牙在脑中背诵起经文，但是平日倒背如流的经典眼下他拼尽全力也只凑起了只言片语。

“还在抵抗吗？真是让我吃惊。”恶魔的手悄然滑到海马背后，将他拉近自己。“你的欲望，我可是从你的眼里看得一清二楚……你浑身都散发着它的气息。来吧，来尝尝我的味道……用我的身体满足你的渴求吧。”恶魔另一只手掀开了海马法衣的衣摆，潜进他的胯间开始细细把玩他的欲望。海马低吼一声，低头便咬上了恶魔的双唇。他的牙齿毫不留情地陷入恶魔的皮肉，在恶魔唇上留下了淅沥滴血的牙印。他们终于分开时，恶魔的双眼已如黑夜般深不见底，娇小的身躯在祭台上微微颤抖。这时海马已经将他当初为何要抵抗这只恶魔诱惑的原因忘得一干二净。

他拽过恶魔的双腿甩过自己肩头，抓住他纤细的腰肢俯身便捣入他的后穴。恶魔惊叫出声，海马却无暇为恶魔难得的失态得意。他走火入魔般怔怔地盯着他们的交合处——恶魔的身体是那样轻易地接纳了他，就像他们是天作地和一般。恶魔轻笑着对上了他的眼神：来呀…何必跟我客气。海马哪里还经得起他的挑衅，抱起恶魔的腰肢便再次突进他柔软的蜜穴，用力之大几乎要把恶魔的身躯折作两半。恶魔呛了一口气，扭着腰用双腿夹紧了海马脖颈。“我早就知道，你终究会与我同流——”他开口只说出了前半句，剩下的话语已被蛮横的冲撞打得支离破碎。

“接受神罚吧，”海马低声吼道。古老的符文从他身体里不知名的暗处悄然浮起，化作咒语。恶魔在他身下竭力扭动着腰肢，一边迎着他进攻的节奏套弄自己的阳具。海马倾身吻住恶魔的颈项，一面轻咬恶魔颈间的皮肤一面低声继续咏唱。恶魔突然绷紧了身体，一声呻吟便抽搐着释放了出来。骤然收紧的甬道让海马两眼发黑，他咬牙念完了最后一句咒语：

“——使其回到应去之地！”

仪式立竿见影。恶魔的身体立刻开始融化，化作黑雾从海马指尖纷纷消散。恶魔还沉浸在高潮的快感里，根本懒得发力对抗驱魔咒的效果。

“不必担心，高洁的圣徒啊——我定会回来索取你的灵魂。”恶魔饕餮的目光定定地锁住海马双眼，直到那双血红的眸子也化为黑雾散去。

海马打了个冷战。这是恐惧——他断然。我对这恶魔只有这一样可耻的情感。他一边这样反复默念着一边颤抖地喘了一口气滑坐到祭坛边，握住了自己的阳具。一下，两下——眼前闪过恶魔在他身下哭喊的模样，他应声射了出来，白浊的液体在祭台前方洒了一地。


End file.
